The Talk
by MKBunny92
Summary: Something happens to Katie when everyone's gone and it's up to Kendall to explain womenhood to her. Boys allowed, but beware!


**So this story was written in 2010. Almost 4 years ago. I feel that with 4 years of English and writing classes, I could write something a lot more worthy of you readers. So I decided to update this story. I hope you like the growth. **

(Kendall POV)

Today was beginning to be a very slow day. Last week James and Carlos were goofing off, as they normally do, and broke something in Gustavo's studio. Right now they're at the studio working their debt off. Logan was out visiting colleges though I told him not to. He's 16 for Pete's sake. He needs to focus on being a teenager, not a college student.

In addition to my three best friends, my mom is away in Minnesota. My great aunt recently had a surgical procedure and my mom wanted to visit her. Right now there was no one in the apartment besides Katie and me. Like I said, today slow day, slow and boring.

As I was sitting on the couch, slowly falling asleep while watching cartoons on the TV, I heard a door slam. Hearing this loud noise, I jolted awake from my grogginess. Quietly listening down the hall, I tried to figure out what was going on. As a few minutes passed, someone stomped back and forth from the bedrooms and the bathroom. For there was no one else in the apartment, I knew it was Katie.

After hearing Katie give off many frustrated noises, I got up to go check on her. I would really hate for her to be sick. Mom would get so mad if Katie got sick on my watch.

When I got to the bathroom I looked around for Katie. I couldn't find her, but the bathroom door was closed and the light was on so I assumed that that was where she was. I knocked on the door to get her attention.

"Hey Katie, are you ok?" I shouted to her.

After a short pause, Katie replied. "Yah, I'm fine. When's mom coming back?"

"Mom's not coming back until the end of the week. What's wrong Katie? Are you sick? I can help you if you are." I replied, starting to panic.

"I don't know what's going on, Kendall. I might be sick"

"Katie, will you let me in?"

After a moment of silence, the door slowly opened. In front of me was Katie. She had tears streaming down her face and the crotch of her pants was soiled in blood. Lying on the floor of the bathroom were a pair of pants and many pairs of panties, all of which were also soiled in blood.

I knew right then and there what was happening to my sister, my LITTLE sister.

"Kendall, what's going on? Am I sick?" she asked me, sounding scared.

Being the person she is, it surprised me that she didn't know what was going on. She was always so headstrong and confident, not to mention insanely smart. It was a twist of events if I had to explain something to her. I just didn't want to, but who else would? Mom is hundreds of miles away.

I gave a heavy sigh and started to help Katie.

"No Katie, you're not sick. Everything will be fine. Go to you room and get some clean clothes."

When she left, I got under the sink where I knew mom kept the feminine products. I grabbed a pad and put it on the counter just as Katie came back.

"Okay, I'm going to go and clean up your clothes." I then grabbed the pad from the counter and gave it to Katie. "While I'm gone, I need you to unwrap this and stick it to the inside of your clean underwear. Clean anything else up while you're at it. When you're done, come find me. We need to talk."

With that, I grabbed the dirty clothes and left the bathroom, heading toward the washer. After I got the machine running, I leaned against it and tried to think over what just happened. I felt it was the best time as ever to call mom.

The line rang a few times, and then my mom picked up.

"Hi Kendall, is everything alright?"

"Um, kinda. Mom, something happened and I'm not really sure what to do."

My mom gasped. "Oh my gosh, Kendall. Is anyone hurt?"

"No, no, no mom. No one is hurt. We're all fine. It's just Katie-" I was starting to say before she cut me off.

"Did Katie gamble again? Was she arrested? Did someone give her that fake ID back?"

As my mom was rambling, I answered her questions.

"No, Katie is alright. She's here at home. She just… Well… She started to… to… menstruate." I said, not sure what words to use.

There was a pause before my mom spoke again.

"Kendall, honey…" It's never good when she says honey. "I'm sorry, this is my entire fault. I never told her about this. I just assumed she already knew. If it's not too awkward for you, Kendall, I'd like you to tell her what's going on. I could, but right now I'm caught up in something. Can you do this for me Kendall?"

After thinking over what my mom just asked me, I spoke up. "Mom, it's not too awkward, it's just… I don't want Katie to grow up. I want her to stay my little sister forever."

"Oh Kendall, Katie will always be your little sister. No matter how old you two are, she will always be there for you and you will always be there for her. Now can I trust you to talk to her?"

"Yeah Mom, I'll talk to her. Hope everything with Aunt Melanie goes well. Love you."

I turned off my phone and next thing I knew, Katie came down the hall, looking sad but in clean clothes.

She wouldn't look me in the eyes as she began to talk to me. "Am I in trouble?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat before I responded to her.

"No Katie, you're not in trouble."

"Is mom mad at me?"

"No Katie, she's not mad, she just wants me to tell you something. What just happened is natural for girls your age. Every teenager gets it. It's called a period most of the time. It helps the body get ready for any future baby that might come along. This is going to happen for a few days every month. I know it sucks, but just keep a pad on, keep track of it, and you'll be fine."

After I said this, Katie looked up at me.

"So, nothing is wrong with me?"

"No. Now that's the main part of all of this but there's a lot more I didn't tell you. You can ask mom about that when she gets back. And, if you ever need help you can ask me. I'll be there for you. I always will."

I started to tear up a bit and it seems that Katie noticed.

"Why were you crying, Kendall?"

"When this happens, it means you're becoming a woman. Once you get your period, you can get pregnant. The thought of you having sex and getting pregnant makes me realize that you're not my little sister anymore. You're growing up on my and I don't think I can keep up."

Katie chuckled a little, then lightly punched me.

"Kendall, I'll always be your funny, sarcastic, little sister, and I'll always love you, and ask you about anything."

We hugged after that and it was one of the best hugs I ever got from her.

**Awwwwwwwww…. 3**


End file.
